Eyes of a Killer
by Kenshin's lover 101
Summary: What if Kaoru didn't break the effects of Shin No Ippo? What would Kenshin be like? See how Kenshin's life is changed throughout the rest of the series. For instance, fighting Saito? Someone has to actually win... Read & Review!
1. Eyes of a Killer

Disclaimer: I… I DON'T OWN KENSHIN! WWHAAAAAAAAAA!

Wasabi: There, there, you can finally face the truth (this disclaimer applies to all chapters)

**Eyes of a Killer**

The sword glinted dangerously above his head. His eyes were narrowed into a death glare and it was not light shining in his eyes.

Gold flashed from his pupils as his hair tie snapped. His haired flowed as free as blood, covering one half of his face. The remaining eye was filled with hatred, glazed over and hazy from the blood on his shoulder that smelled so… _sweet._

The harsh breathing of some pathetic woman blared in his ear, all senses had faded. His brain rendered itself of ten years. There was no Kaoru, no Sanosuke; he had only the life of a hitokiri. It was one assassin vs. another, kill or be killed. His eye's widened madly as his blade began to fall.

Everything slowed down. The sword seemed to dance as it shivered in anticipation. The final yells of an insane man rose into his last laugh ever. It rang, HA through the forest, HAH, through his ears HAH through his soul HUH HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUH HUH!

There was nothing left.

The stab was quick and clean as slashing with a sakabatou would do nothing. The piercing of flesh, the flow of blood, ecstasy.

"Once a murderer, always a murderer. I will watch you the rest of your days. From hell."

Over.

The words stung more than he would have thought. The truth always hurts.

The bloody sword was slid into its tight metal sheath as blood oozed out the small crack between the sword and its holder.

It mesmerized him. Running down the shining black metal that held a sword the blood was in his eyes. Red specks spotted the hard gold eyes that were Battousai's. They were cold, knowing. Pain had most defiantly been his. Kaoru watched as for the first time she got a glimpse of the terror she had given a home to.

It turned.

Tears. Tears of blood.

A hand was lifted to the scar on his cheek.

_Blood. It seemed Tomoe grieved for him once more. Would he, no, could he ever atone for his sins?_

The fire was gone from his eyes now. Had he not trained himself as a hitokiri and rurouni to hide his emotions, hot tears would have been rolling down his cheeks.

His head was lowered. Eyes hidden, dark. She said nothing.

Afraid.

_He had done it: Udou Jin-e was- Now he was disappearing, walking away._

And he was. Kenshin had turned. He was walking into the forest. He couldn't face it. Her fear, her sympathy, himself. Ten years it had been and the feeling so sweet, so easily remembered. He wanted to call himself a monster, run away from the past as if it wasn't his own but his scar.

_This never healing scar holds emotions I can never forget, a past I can never leave behind._

He must leave; leave his new home, the little miss, Yahiko, Sano. It must all be left behind.

_I cannot cause them any more… _

_Suffering. So much. H-he doesn't deserve…_

But her thoughts drifted. The battle, her hope, his deed, the familiarity, the way he just flicked away the blood. Did he really deserve their love? Should he to perish under the blade of a murderer the way all hitokiri would have during the Bakumatsu?

A shiver.

She looked up to see wisp of red disappearing between the trees. Her thoughts weighed her down as she began to run, her breathing just returning to normal but she was too slow. She had lost him. Let him take on the pain of lonely guilt, let him leave as she had her father. Failed to retain the most important thing in her life… again.

She collapsed. She was not crying, she could not cry. It was her fault. Everything had been her fault and now… who knew what Kenshin would do. His smiling face appeared in her mind as she finally fell into an unconscious sleep.

---------------------------------------------------

Idiot: This is my second fic but I already know all you people.

Wasabi: Yeah.

Idiot: You all read and read and read but NEVER REVIEW! Why!

Wasabi: Yeah, why?

Idiot: I LOVE reviews and I also love being on favorite or alert lists, BUT I LOVE REVIEW _MORE_!

Wasabi: Yeah, she loves reviews ya hear! So… so you betta' write something to show you _read_ the story.

Idiot: All I want is a simple "hi" even if it's anonymous and for your name you put "K's lover101 sucks" I'll still love you.

Wasabi: Plus she's update faster and you'll get to see more of me. YEAH! ROCK ON!

SO REVIEW!

Editor Note: I'm her editor. Won't tell you who I am just yet, but I'm awesome (take a hint, that was sarcasm, so I'm a loser). If you've read this fic before, please note the amazing spelling changes and the double spaces between sentences. (Whisper) she spelled Kaoru-dono's name wrong. (GASP)

Like above, please, review. It is good constructive criticism for the author, and on personal experience is so awesome when you click and you see 'X amount of reviews' pop on your screen. So do so.


	2. Walking On

I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!

My first review and it MUST be the nicest one I've ever! Way better (and sooner) than I EVER would have expected! YOU, WHITERABBIT5! YOU ARE THE REASON THIS SECOND CHAPTER CAME UP SO FAST (okay, it's also cause I know my chapters are short so I try to update fast anyway but I swear the moment I saw your review I began writing this even though I'm supposed to be doing my history homework. Heh, Heh…) And holy shitake mushroom! You have THIRTEEN STORIES (eyes pop out) how do you do it?

And, I LOVE YOU ACCOLAY! Because, yes, I do suck! IN YOUR FACE! ... Also, I can't believe you read my story, FLYING TACKLE!

Last time:

He was walking into the forest. He couldn't face it. Her fear, her sympathy, himself.

And

She finally fell into an unconscious sleep.

Okay, I'm following Kenshin for now… actually I'll be following him for a while… maybe for ever. I hope the first chapter wasn't too confusing. '

**Walking on**

_Already midday_

Walking through the streets of Tokyo he looked towards the south. The sun was bright as it shone from the middle of its sky down upon his sinful sword.

Where could he go? He would never be accepted, didn't want to be accepted- didn't deserve to be accepted.

A wave of emotion washed over him as he stepped out of the shadow of a dojo and into the sun. It was not a wave of self-pity, but of guilt.

_Tomoe_

Could he start again? Try once more to play the part of rurouni while hiding his hitokiri nature deep within his soul? But, was it really that deep, that well hidden?

Ten years he had escaped bloodshed and still he had hurt people, left them lonely in his wake. Ten years since he had last been so blinded by his own desire to kill that the people around him were like whispers in the wind.

It was like before. He had pretended to fight only for the end of an age, for people's well being. Wished he could fight as an indifferent government weapon, but he couldn't.

He looked down at the black sheath dangling at his waist. He had washed it well, the sword too but…

_Blood… the scent lingers, the feeling sits at my waist driving me to insanity._

_Tomoe_

_I promised to protect you, failed in such a thing as simple as that._

_I promised to live for you, even as you died, to live and suffer, bare the repercussions of my crimes and make amends._

_I thought I could, I thought that maybe, even if only a small fraction, that I could make up for the despair I have caused but…_

_This is not my nature. I made the promise to you… for you._

"Once a murderer always a murderer"

The words drifted back to him. He felt no remorse as he remembered the slowly fading laugh of the dying man.

_Hitokiri_

That was him, through and through.

He watched the sun as it began to set

"You can not escape the blood, you can only live and die and all that must be by the sword."

_And still I know not how to live. Ten years, I carry this sakabatou and seek the answer_

A hand reached up. Pulling it away he found what he had expected.

A stow trickle of blood ran down and between his fingers.

_The sword, it is a necessary thing for me. I cannot escape the bloodletting of my youth, cannot forget the feelings embedded in this scar. No, I must continue to try… try to_ _atone for past sins_

And even as this went through his mind, he knew it was not a part of the past, but rather a present battle residing within himself, churning his very soul.

And still he walked on. He did not know where, he did not know why. All he knew was that he must go on. Go on living, go on walking, go on-

"DRUG-PUSHING WENCH! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE WE'VE GONE THROUGH TO FIND YOU? AND NOW YOU RUN?"

The drawing of a blade, the separation of air… all could be heard, the very style used could be detected from the patterns of this swordsman steps. _And yet such inexperience…_

A woman, common enough, came running through the alley at that exact moment.

_It would be easy enough to beat whoever her pursuer was, to save the helpless girl... but_

Could he control himself?

A shadowed face lifted as the thug came running through.

He mustn't draw, must not even inflict enough damage for the man to could up blood, it must be quick.

One eye was now unveiled, it glimmered gold.

He had his guidelines… he must adhere to them, must-

The man was upon him. Ten seconds and a quick punch to the temple had knocked him out… or, had it done worse?

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

He had forgotten the women

She hurried over to the unconscious man

"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LET HIM DIE LIKE THAT?"

_Wa-what?_

Looking down he found the man's forehead dripping blood.

_Indeed, the temple is a vital spot. Hand to hand fighters of the bakumatsu were able to take out a man in one blow though obviously not defend._

_Wait…_

He looked down again

One night. Had he killed another…? Already?

"BRING ME WATER, BANDAGES AND ISHADA POWDER (A/N: don't know any herbs, just though of Saito selling this in the seventh book) NOW!"

She looked at him.

"TIME IS AGAINST US! Hurry unless you want Kanryu and his entire army including the personal guards he's hired to come after you! I thought a brave man like you, carrying a sword, would be able to protect me but look how much trouble you've caused!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

She reached her hand down to check the mans pulse, finishing this, it flew to the head where she held a piece of ripped cloth to the temple in order to slow the bleeding before applying the bandages.

A shadow came over the woman as she was wrapping the man's head. It shrank as the man owning the shadow leaned down, then grew again as he stood back up.

"And what's this Megumi-_san…_? Could it be… OPIUM! LIKE THE STUFF YOU MADE THAT KILLED MY FRIEND!"

Kenshin's eyes sprang open.

_Was that-?_

To be continued…

Idiot: HA! Bet I left you a CLIFF HANGER! Who is that man?

Wasabi: … Actually, almost any idiot would know the man was-

Idiot: Shut up! Anyways, now people know I am RELIABLE and WILL UPDATE CONSISTANTLY (as long as I don't have an essay or test that week… not like I have an English essay due tomorrow or anything… blah) so here's your fricking chapter, REVIEW! (I swear the more I get the faster I'll update, I appreciate the 100 people who have peaked at my story, and I appreciate the ones that actually read it the whole way through, but I like REVIEWS MORE.

Wasabi: and so, she says until she gets five reviews she won't update… high demand, I know

Idiot: plus it'll be another long chapter like this one; it is long… isn't it?

Editor: hah- you, reliable? (Cough) BS (cough)


	3. Hitokiri and the World He Lives In

(Random title, I start with Kenshin, switch to Sanosuke, then back to Kenshin, then to Beshimi, and then back to Kenshin, then to Megumi, then to Kaoru…? I think? I hope the view changes aren't too confusing… Heh)

Hey Insaneningen14… YOU UPDATED! (Everyone… read her stories, it is beyond my understanding but she has managed to write three AMAZING almost 20chpt stories… so far!)

Yo Accolay! I am actually in love with your screen name and keep referring to you as that even in real life with my brother and so on… it's so catchy! And I don't care if it's some other person, even an amazing French composer (or something like that)

Would also like to thank people I don't know in real life before I start, that's right plutobaby494. And sailer-earth13, I'm super happy you didn't pass up my story (by the way, me and my BROTHER, yes male, used to watch sailor moon together… I liked the cat, forget its name), hey charmed sword… you just rock! Thanks for reviewing, being interested, and putting me on your alert list, you REALLY MADE MY DAY YOU GUYS! THANKS!

Last time:

"And what's this Megumi-_san…_? Could it be… OPIUM! LIKE THE STUFF YOU MADE THAT KILLED MY FRIEND!"

Kenshin's eyes sprang open.

_Was that-?_

**Hitokiri and the World He Lives In**

_Sanosuke? _

_And did he say… OPIUM?_

No.

He had chosen a side… again.

"Whichever side you choose, the one with Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu's aid will always triumph. You must stay in between and never pledge your loyalty, to keep the forces balanced."

His master's words drifted back to him. (A/N: don't remember quote, I think it's in the 11th book if anyone wants to check)

He had chosen a side… and he had chosen wrong.

_Opium, no, it-it couldn't be…_

The rock hard statue of the red head's face lifted slowly as his eyes began to glimmer.

He, he could not go on. He did not deserve to live but… he couldn't abandon life-

BAM!

The Sanosuke's fist connected with his cheek… as the dust cleared, Kenshin's face was revealed.

Hard

Cold

"I'm glad your punch has not dulled… Sagara Sanosuke"

_Sagara Sanosuke!… _

Kenshin… Kenshin had not called him that in a long time, not since they first met, when he had he zanbatou.

_The eyes_

He turned his attention to the slit like eyes which belonged to Battousai.

This was not his friend, this was not the wanderer he had once met and fought- this was the man who had killed hundreds of thousands, who had left the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu Dojo, who had abandoned Yahiko and nearly killed the little miss.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Doryusan, Dragon's Nest Strike!" (A/N: Kenshin used this in the second book… don't know who he used it on, some man with a gun who was paying Sanosuke… anyway)

"What?"

Rocks were flying at him, past him, around him, into him.

He drew in a short breath as a sharp rock slashed into a point by Kenshin's sword glided into his shoulder.

Kenshin looked up.

"Which way you facing squinty eyes, I may be wounded, but you need to be taught a lesson. This fight is just starting!"

Blocking Sanosuke's oncoming punch, Kenshin grabbed the man's arm and face to force the his head into the ground

"Time to sleep"

The man was unconscious.

He looked down

_My own friend. And yet how strange, no remorse_

He turned away. (A/N: I know I did it badly but know that this is supposed to be a copy of the fight between Sanosuke and Saito from book seven except that… it's Kenshin… yeah)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_This-this guy just-!_

_First Kanryu's soldier, then that… what's his name, Sanosuke! That man just beat Hyottoko and now this red headed nobody comes out of nowhere and practically kills the man_

Beshimi looked down at the receding red head

_Just look how much trouble he's caused! Aoshi is already wants me dead for letting that lady get away, and now this?_

_You can't disgrace me! You won't disgrace me! I won't let you!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had already made it to the market. (AN: Back to Kenshin)

_Flick! WZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

The sounds where heard clearly although softer than a whisper heard one hundred feet away.

He flipped up the mat sitting on the ground just on time to stop the small spiral poison dart from hurtling into his heart from behind.

His eyes shrank again in size as they trained in on the hidden location of the unseen enemy he knew to be lurking there.

Beshimi shivered.

_Who was this man?_

The dark man turned and walked back towards him, his face covered in shadow, only the flicker of a golden eye showing through the thick blood red hair (A/N: I know it's more orange but what ever)

The final blow.

Sword raised above his head, ready for its next victim.

_Ka-chiiiiiiiiiing!_

His sword his, but it did not hit the coward Beshimi, it did not slice through the human flesh it had so longed for, instead, it had been deflected by the hand of what appeared to be a very a skilled martial artist.

His presence had not been detected.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed.

_That was my meat…_

In a flash the spy with gaudy black and white stripe had gone carrying with him the small unconscious man, Beshimi, and a huge ogre like creature with a barrel on his back.

"Hmph."

He sheathed his sword and walked on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had found his home.

He was unconscious but at least alive.

_Drip_

The hot tear splashed down into the unconscious man's chest.

How could she have been so stupid? How could she have followed Kanryu? How could she have taken so many innocent lives?

_Such as the friends, of this man lying here..._

_I have saved one life, but how many others must I take before Kanryu is satisfied?_

Drip

_Mother_

Drip

_Father_

Drip

_My entire family was made up of respectable doctors… just look where I am now..._

----------

Kaoru stood at the door. The woman was crying now, leaning against the near dead man's body.

She put on the usual expression, a fake smile with a hint of sad depression, and made her presence known to Megumi before entering the room in order to give her some time to dry her tears

"Megumi-san, why don't you take a bath, I can watch him"

"… Yes. I think… I think I'll do that"

To be continued…

Idiot: ha! I didn't think I'd update during thanksgiving break since… well I have to visit both halves of my family and stay in Georgia (dad's side) for 4 days…

GUESS WHAT!

Wasabi: …what?

Idiot: I saw that Harry potter movie yesterday… the forth one smirks stupidly

Wasabi: … twitch … SUPER TWICH … SPAZ!

Idiot: ok, so I didn't really think it was that good. Don't kill me but you have to agree, although some of it was defiantly funny, it wasn't half as good as the first ones… I like Ron's haircut… yeah

Editor: Personally, it sucked ass. Everyone stayed up till midnight to go out and watch it, and they come back to school screaming the next day about how hot Cedric is. Bleah…

Wasabi: I'm better now… you know, she said she would update consistently but she almost trashed the story yesterday… don't worry, she really will update, maybe once every week, if not once every two weeks, no less then that

Idiot: SO REVIEW!

Wasabi: and HAPPY THANKSGIVING (I love turkey and CRANBERRY SAUCE… mmmmmmmmmmmmmm)

Editor: sigh… reviews, please.


	4. Challenge

**Important: **going away for winter break, two weeks. I started the next chpt but it won't be out for atleast 2 weeks, just remember to check after that (or, there is the _slight_ chance that I'll update tomorrow) for an update, DON'T ABANDON ME! PLEASE starts to break out in tears PLEASE! I LOVE U! (… sounds iffy doesn't it but I'm only 14 so no worrys)Dunno how good this chapter is twiddles fingers oh well, READ and REVIEW!

Last time:

Kenshin beat up Sanosuke

Kenshin also beat up Beshimi, but Han'nya saved him (and Hyottoko who was beaten up by Sano)

Megumi took Sansuke to his home (Kamiya Kasshin Ryu Dojo) to tend to him (A/N: couldn't find quotes solo… just tried to summarize it)

**Challenge!**

(Horrible title, I know)

Being Battousai does not mean being a mindless killer, indeed, senses become somewhat keener while others dull, stupefied by the unquenchable blood lust in your heart.

The left

All day, there had been an unseen presence following him, as he rounded the corner he felt distinctly the eye's of a man upon him.

A stalker? No, only a spy could stay this well hidden. I must be that martial artist from yesterday, the one with the gaudy stripes

"Come to Kanryu's mansion. Fight for your title, for your right as Battousai, to preserve your honor. Hone your skills and keep them sharp. We have the woman from yesterday- Megumi is her name. Come so Aoshi-sama can take the title that is so rightfully his and ours."

Nothing seemed amiss; the street was still as it had been. People were walking by slowly, melodically, chatting and shopping in the open market place.

Any of the many men near by could have said it. It could even be one of the women in disguise. For now, there was no way of knowing.

Should I… should I go?

The woman, this Megumi, she is my responsibility. Must I purge the world of evil once again by destroying one who does not even carry a sword?

Tomoe…

I must go, become an assassin once again. It is all that is left for me. It seems Udou Jin-e was right after all. I will follow in his footsteps but chose my own targets.

Kanryu, a major force in the black market dealing with such things as leather drugs and probably guns.

Megumi, a killer as well, in her own way. She made the opium, which killed Sano's friend… it seems I must get involved with them once more, but only to protect and fix this new Meiji Era and the people in it.

He continued his walk. The location of Kanryu's mansion was unknown to him but… Sano would find it easily.

I must tail him. He must not know that I follow and he must not know why. The little miss shouldn't be with them though with me gone, she and Yahiko might tag along for extra power and support… and they cannot risk contact, they must be taken care of…

But… they must not die. Especially not by my hand…

What to do…

He continued along the path, killing was the only way he could think of to get people out of the way… but there had to be another.

Tomorrow I will have a solution to this… problem. Sano should be well enough to fight by then, or even if he isn't his need for revenge will drive him… unless… that was his revenge, not saving her…

Sanosuke is a good man. The rurouni I once knew, Kenshin was his name, I think, cleared the boys mind once and helped him to overcome his uncontrollable hatred… But without that presence, would Sano still be man enough to learn to forgive one who had done him such wrong? She had, after all, saved his life… or did she? I left him in such a state…

Smirk

Ah, yes, the good old days.

Well, only time will tell what Sanosuke would do, the little miss and Yahiko as well.

A tear glimmered in his eyes and he pushed them out of his head. He must think of a solution to his problem and hope for Sano's following actions and prepare some sort of separation between him and his…

Family…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That s---head of a woman! That drug-pushing wench! How dare she let herself get captured!"

Sano was fairly screaming except for that fact that he was really too weak at the moment to do so effectively.

Yes, he knew her story: Kanryu had forced her into making opium when her mentor dyed. Her family was killed during the Seinen War (?) so she was alone. Supposedly she felt guilty for what she had done. She had even tried to help Sano for if he ever went to fight Kanryu by giving him all the military numbers: The small army of gun soldiers and swordsmen, plus the elite force known as the Oniwanbanshu but-

Kenshin would say that all people deserve the second chance life had given him… but now…

There is no Kenshin. That man is long gone. Still, the one I knew was as righteous as Captain Sagara Sozo.

Should I save her? Forgive her, as I know Kenshin would have?

Can I?

One day had passed and, although alive and awake, even the task of walking proved difficult.

And yet… that skull-crushing move Kenshin used on me… I may have a hard head but that still should have killed me… could Kenshin's still…?

Was this evidence that Kenshin was still on the border?

The little miss would love that, or maybe she would just hate him for the resurfacing of his hitokiri nature, but now was no time for thought. He needed a strategy; a straight-out battle would be lost

…

……

………

……

…

…Wait a minute, was Sano actually thinking something through?

He collapsed.

Tomorrow he would fight, even though he still was not sure exactly what he was fighting for…

Darkness…

Sleep was upon him, he would fight tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm COMING WITH YOU!"

Kaoru was fuming. Sano had just called her a 'little girl' and said she was (quote on quote) 'much too weak to go fight Kanryu and his men'. What he had left out was that since Kenshin had left, she had been in such a daze he didn't trust her to protect herself.

… First father…

…Now Kenshin…

She couldn't handle it. She had let the two most important people in her life just leave. She had not kept her father from the war, and she had not kept Kenshin at the dojo. After the battle with Udou Jin-E she had let him walk away in self-hatred, on the verge of going on a killing spree.

The time for crying was over; it was time to take action for those who were still with her, for those who still cared.

Sano

Yahiko

I will protect you with everything that I am until the day I die.

With all her thoughts out of the way, she calmly took a deep breath…

Click

Her eyes opened suddenly, sharply and-

"Sano you freaking tard you need all the help you can get, just look at yourself!" (A/N: "you freaking tard" is a phrase much used by yours truly! I know it's now Kaoru-like but what ever… sorry)

"I'll ask you one more time," his veins were seriously popping out of his head now. "Why do you want to go?"

CONK!

"HEY! What's your problem!" The broken china lay on the floor near Sanosuke's feet.

More things came out flying at him.

They were easily dodged but…

Still, I'm happy she's back to normal, at least for now…

Kenshin is bound to try and kill Aoshi to test his skills.

Aoshi would be his next target since he was formidable and, in Kenshin's blinded eyes, part of the evil which had created the part of the Bakumatsu

… Should the little miss really come?

A bowl hit him in the head.

Well, if it makes her this close to having normal feelings… then again, is this really what I want?

He jumped once more to the left then scuttled out the door.

"And you still haven't paid me back for any of you free meals! Come back here!"

One more cup came crashing down on Sano's head.

He smiled.

Yeah, this was the way things were meant to be…

He strutted down the road.

Now, to find-

To be continued…

Idiot: Heh, Heh, guess I didn't update for a while (or it feels like a really LONG while to me) anyway I'm sorry this is a really bad chapter (badly written and stupid title and a horrible turn in plot… actually nothing really happened…)

Wasabi: she says she'll pay for her horrible chapter by updating by Thursday!

Idiot: … actually, I have another English paper… and out of the 12 people in our little English class section, I'm one of the only 3 who need to check back in with my teacher (meaning I'm bad) SOOOOOOO… I'm not making any promises. Probably by this weekend but… I want more reviews. (Feed me, I'm greedy) SEE YA!

Editor: yeah, well, she's out to fail me. I got horrible grades. My story sucked and I'm just glad I managed not to get a D on my essay.

Wasabi: thanks for all the reviews… REVIEW!

Idiot: Wasabi…

Wasabi: yeah?

Idiot: You're so stupid, like in the game tails of Symphonia, huh? HUH? Anybody?

Editor: What is that…? TT I want Soujiro to be in here… d--- you… you… POO.

Reviews! (by the way, my loverly editer is equal to my friend, in real life, insaneningen14, i u like yyu, check out her stories, plural! she has THREE REALLY AMAZING ONES!)


	5. A New Face

I'm back and the chapter is finished/completed so ROCK ON! It is semi-edited but I'm really bad at that stuff… if and editor's note appears at the end of this chapter, it's from my awesome (loserish) friend Danny Boy / 14thShrineMaiden. Read her stories, seriously (twitch).

Last time:

- Kenshin: A tear glimmered in his eyes and he pushed them out of his head, he must think of a solution to his problem and hope for Sano's following actions and prepare some sort of separation between him and his…

_Family…_

- Sano: One more cup came crashing down on Sano's head.

He smiled

_Yeah, this was the way things were meant to be…_

He strutted down the road.

_Now, to find-_

**A New Face**

An ally- and a strong one at that

Kenshin wouldn't do- he was too dangerous.

A street fighter? No, he had wiped the floor with them all a hundred times before. Plus five of the strongest weaklings had been killed by Udou Jin-E.

I'm dealing with people from the Bakumatsu; I have to remember this is no ordinary fight.

He looked around… the police?

He thought a moment, but only until the wheel inside his head stopped turning…

…Which was about 5 seconds…

No, they would capture the girl and just kill her for her deeds. The pain of such a death could never amount to the pain suffered by those she killed and their loved ones.

_She must live; she must atone for her sins as-_

The thought of his former friend formed a knot in his throat

_Anyway, she deserves a second chance, plus her doctoring skills might just come in handy some where, I mean, look how quickly I healed._

(_Glint_) _Then again it was my super strength and endurance that really saved me._ (_Glint_)

(Glints: Think Alex Luis Armstrong from FMA and his sparkle)

_Sigh_

_I still don't know anyone as powerful as that Hyottoko guy I fought. Plus that Megumi b--tch said that he was the weakest fighter of the Oniwabanshu._

What to do, what to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His back was leaned against the tree, beautiful red hair shadowing his face. With one foot bent to rest on the tree, Kenshin thought back to his battle with Beshimi. Few fighters during the Bakumatsu used Beshimi's fighting method, mostly cowards though many had been quite adequate at killing enemies once they learned to hide themselves.

That man…

Someone with such a weak, unreliable technique should not have come so close to wounding me

Have I really become so pathetic?

Deep turquoise eyes darted towards the sleek black sheath in which he knew was a sakabatou. (A/N: I have no idea what his real eye color is)

_It must be that Rurouni refusal no to kill… but now I've broken it. I must test my strength, sharpen my now dull senses. To fight warriors like the Oniwabanshu… to fight with sakabatou will be a challenge, meaning I take to offensive. I must clean up this drug lady business and then-_

He paused in his thought, raising his head to reveal one knowing eye. He stared ahead purposefully, almost glaring.

_And then what?_

Since he had begun to research his enemy and trail Sanosuke this topic had gone through his head a million times, and a million times he had come up with a different answer.

I must concentrate on the here and now. I cannot have my mind so muddled before this battle

His head finally stopped its drooping and lifted to the sky where his eyes met a brilliant sun. But night was approaching fast, soon it would be dark.

Soon he would fight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had found him, the perfect ally. The two sat at Akabeko sipping at their sake. Yahiko had passed out after drinking just a little too much. The little miss had gotten drunk as well and suddenly overwhelmed by her emotions had been yelling her heart out and crying her woes as she partied till she dropped. Everyone had gone to bed or was at least lying unconscious somewhere on the floor. Sanosuke looked across the table.

"So, tell me again why you decided to come."

The man took his time, slowly lifting the saucer to his lips and slurping quietly at the contents. Placing the little saucer in front of him on the table, he sighed.

He had to be careful. He had thought it all through carefully but… wait, think? Not him, no, not him. He was more of the 'kill first think later' type. Still, he had lived through a forest of swords and a rain of bullets.

Then, there was no time for reasoning. You had to think fast and act faster.

"I have my reasons."

_Sagara Sanosuke, hah! A hatchling if you ask me, but also my ticket to Battousai and the much hunted drug-dealers._

Sanosuke's eye's wondered to the at his companies waist. The man looked like a freakin' sissy and smiled like nothing was wrong with the world plus…

"I have just one more question."

"Yes?" Replied the man after another slurp of the plain soba he so loved.

"Why are your eyes all squinty lookin'?"

'Why you impudent fool' he would have said after smashing the punk's face in with his fist. But he new how to act and had managed to control the wolf inside him for ten year.

So instead of voicing his thoughts, he calmly responded. "Ha Ha. Yes, I was born with them." Another sip from his bowl.

Sanosuke stood up purposefully and began to walk out the door. "Just remember I ain't payin' you." With his hands resting comfortably on the back of his head he strutted confidently out the door despite the unease he felt inside.

Sanosuke had gone around the town beating the crap out of anyone he found possessing opium in order to find the location of Kanryu's mansion. In the middle of one session the squinty-eyed man had walked in and killed the man Sanosuke had been pummeling with one swift thrust at a vital point. It had looked like a sword move and the emotionless man had seemed strong.

Sanosuke glanced behind at the man who walked so matter-of-factly out of Akabeko. His first instinct, and the one he had followed, was to throw a bunch at the man. His fist had connected with the slanting cheekbone and as the cloud of dust settled the man had emerged phase.

Two sentences later and Sanosuke was telling him to meet at Akabeko around ten that night in order to defeat Kanryu. He had not questioned how the man knew his name and wondered at the strange compliment/insult he had been thrown.

_"I am glad, Sagara Sanosuke, that your punch lives up to its reputation. But only in this age of weakness known as Meiji. During the Bakumatsu, a punch like that would be nothing!" He had ended by opening the squinty eye's as wide as they would, making them quite creepy, even to Sanosuke._

Now, again, the question crossed his mind for the thousandth that day. Could the man be trusted? He had not answered any of his questions- not really.

"Name." It was not said as a question, more as a command or statement.

"Fujita Goro is the name." The man grinned at Sanosuke's back. It was a good thing he had been off duty today, police clothes might have frightened the pathetic baby of a man this Sanosuke was.

To be continued…

Idiot: D--- IT IS GOOD TO BE BACK!

Editor: Sheesh, you barely censor your chapters, and now I have to do the authoress notes too. (Sigh)

Wasabi: welcome. So, how was your trip-?

Idiot: Not now Wasabi, I want to tell them about my trip!

Wasabi: … (No comment)

Idiot: If you haven't read my profile recently, I went to Africa for about two weeks. My family and I went on safari in Botswana and saw LOTSA animals… they were A-W-S-O-M-E! I know I bore you, but that's your problem.

I've been trying to listen to my reviewers and make this more of a story instead of a script (meaning add more description or whatever instead of just thought and dialogue). I don't think I did it very well and I think I lost my old 'magic'.

Editor: (cough) EDIT MORE (cough)

Wasabi: … You were ALWAYS horrible

Idiot: REVIEW! AND SEE YA SOON!

Editor: so sorry I took forever to edit


	6. A New World

Idiot: Sorry for the long wait but… ummm… (Has no real excuse)

Wasabi: just get on with it

Idiot: ok, ok. Here's the next chapter!

**Last time**:

- Kenshin:

His head finally stopped its drooping and lifted to the sky where his eyes met a brilliant sun. But night was approaching fast, soon it would be dark, soon he would fight.

-Sano:

"Name." It was not said as a question, more as a command or a statement.

"Fujita Goro is the name."

Battle Begins

Sano walked confidently through the woods. A smiling, or rather evilly grinning man walked behind him. Coming up to the gates of Kanryu's castle he ignored the yells and warnings of the weakling guards.

"Hey mister! Get out of here- this is private property of the great Kanryu! You know who you're dealing with? Hey! I'm talking to you!"

But Sanosuke just kept on walking. When his nose was barely an inch away from the guard, he let out a snicker. Before the guard could yell that there were intruders, the man was punched unconscious.

The second was dumfounded but only for a second. As he began to yell his signal, he felt a rush like no other. The cold steel of a blade glided cleanly through his neck and he was granted instantaneous relief from the troubles of the world as he fell to the ground with a soft thunk.

Sanosuke stared at his companion, who had just killed the innocent man simply defending something he could not comprehend. 'Fujita' lifted his sword to his lips and tasted the sweet crimson liquid that flowed slowly down the glinting blade. Much sweeter than sake.

Sanosuke felt a shudder travel down his spine as he watched the cold blooded murderer enjoy his reward. He stared down at the unconscious man at his feet, only to realize just how cruel his acquaintance was. Yet he, Sanosuke, had killed and still felt the chill and the very emptiness that was accompanied by guilt and dissatisfaction.

It had been that Ishin Shishi fighter, Obiwata. In his sadness and rage at the murder of his beloved Sehiko Army, and most importantly captain Sagara Sozo, the man had been killed mercilessly simply because of the side he had chosen, despite any personal beliefs. Sano glanced at his hands spread before his eyes only to peer again at his companion in disgust. Even in his blind sadness and anger, he had not killed as this man did now. Kenshin hadn't either- Kenshin had taught him better than that-

"Kenshin…" he murmured under his breath, hypnotic. No. He would not kill the man lying unconscious at his feet. Nor would he kill anyone inside. It was not necessary to defile the second chance life had given him. He looked again and was reminded of Udou Jin-E. Not by appearance, but the pleasure, the pure ecstasy Fujita seemed to experience in the piercing of flesh, breaking of bones, or agonizing screams of his victim.

Saito glanced at the fist fighter. "_It seems this boy does not have what it takes. He has not seen the suffering I have gone through, or experienced true fear._"

But both were silent. They walked on and opened the gates without one look back. It was not time to judge, it was time to fight.

Slowly walking from the shadows, the moon light revealed a lone Hitokiri hiding in the shadow of a tree. That man and… he was with Sanosuke!

He walked, eyes shadowed by his free-flowing hair. Sanosuke's guard was just coming to, and letting out a groan he opened his eyes, only to see the last sight he would ever see. With his sword high above his head, glinting in the moonlight, stood a man like none seen before. The blood lust made his eyes glisten and as the sword fell, the guard felt true horror as the empty soul of the man before him seemed to poison his heart. There was no scream, just one clean cut through the skull of a fallen warrior. He savored the man's last look of fright, slightly dismayed at the pitying look hidden deep in the nearly dead man's eyes as his sword ran down the track it had taken many times before. When he was done, the feeling gone, reality returned. He opened his eyes to stare at the man, not seeing the clean cut through the head or neck that he had once known, but two cuts intersecting to form a cross.

_Plitt, Plitt_

He ignored the bleeding of his cheek. This was his sign. This would be the symbol to bring fear to even the boldest and most experienced warriors. He thought back to the days when he had fought as a bringer of divine justice, Tenchu.

But he knew that it had never, nor could it have ever instilled such fear as he would do now. To be hunted- yes, be on the brink of death, evading time and time again as the police searched for the assassin with a cross shaped scar. The one who slashed that same guilty reminder on all his dead victims. That would be his life.

_But first there is business I must attend to._

He walked as a spectator through the fallen men beyond the gate. Saito had done a good job. Trembling, he licked his lips in anticipation. _I can't wait to fight him. Ten years seems enough to make a man rot and yet_…

He stepped over the mangled corpses of gunmen.

_…This wolf has yet to be house broken._

He smirked and continued to walk through the scene- so familiar like those during the Bakumatsu. He must bring it back, that time of chaos where people feared to leave there own homes, feared invading Shinsengumi or rampant assassins. Though this time, he alone would be a force feared by all, not just a hidden legend. He would…

A steady flow of crimson blood streamed from his cheek. It would be the price he paid. Guilt he could never forget, and never would.

A soft groan escaped her parted lips as she rose unsteadily from her uneasy sleep. Taking three steps, she stumbled and threw up- she had quite a hangover. Everything seemed blurred yet her thoughts were clear as daylight. She gazed around the familiar dojo, finding Yahiko unconscious in the corner.

Kaoru closed her eyes. He had left. Sanosuke had gone to fight without her- alone. He hadn't a chance in hell by himself. Straightening, she leaned heavily on her sword for balance. Taking several swings, with no form involved at all, she decided she was in condition to fight.

She would fight. She would find Sanosuke and pound his head in, and then take on Kenshin when she found him…

The hard, determined look in her eyes vanished, replaced by a soft longing as she stared, unseeing at the wooden floor. _Kenshin_. The name drifted like a distant memory through her head as she smiled sadly. She imagined his red hair waving in the wind, close so that she could reach out and touch it. Her hand reached out- slowly, tentatively. But the illusion vanished. A tear pricked the corner of her eyes as her face became solemn. She would find him, save him… save herself…

Slipping out the door her soft footfalls echoed through the night air as she ran through the empty town.

Cracking an eye open, Yahiko watched his master disappear into the night. A smile crossed his face as he sat up again, happy she hadn't noticed the water he had poured over her face to wake her. _Perhaps she really is stupid?_

She would need help, need support, no matter how determined she seemed. It had only been two, maybe three days since Kenshin had left. Yet Yahiko knew the sight of a man so closely wrapped around Kaoru's heart; despite the short time they had spent together, it would tear her apart. She was strong, but Kenshin was a god on earth. He rose slowly to his feet, quietly closing the dojo door behind him. He would protect her. He would beat Kenshin, taking whatever means necessary. That was his duty as her student, of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, as a samurai.

The child broke into a run, disappearing into darkness as he followed the soft, distant foot falls of his master. She may not know the direction of Kanryu's mansion, but her heart would lead her. Who knew, maybe she had done some snooping around…

He thought back to her sulking mood at the disappearance of Kenshin and her bedridden days of tears. He sighed, sweat-dropping. S_he has no idea where she's going._

**To be continued…**

Idiot: Sorry to stop so soon, I just can't seem to think of what to do with Han'nya, kill or keep… if you have a suggestion, please say so. And reviews help me update faster sooooo… please? Even though I don't deserve them they are my life force. See ya!

Editor: Psh, she lies. She never writes. And her life force is Gaia (or it should be).

Wasabi: She would also like to apologize about the long wait but she's too ashamed.

Idiot: (in denial) what long wait? They didn't have to wait that long. Heh, Heh (nervous laughter).

Editor: She also has to go over her grammar and spelling. (Goes into a long spiel over how she should know this crap.)


	7. So Like the Bakumatsu

Last time:  
-  
-

**A Change in Heart**

Saito & Sano

They ran on towards the door, unaffected by the shouts of the desperate and cowardly businessman watching frightened at his window. The sound of swords slashing and people dying was all around them.

The gunmen of Kanryu's private army were lined up and had formed a wall in front of the intruders, but Saito mercilessly stopped them all with a single swing. Nothing remained, only a scene worthy of the Bakumatsu. Saito smirked as he walked confidently up to the door.

The wood was suddenly shattered as a Sano released all his pent-up emotions in his punch. Subdued and melancholy Sano followed his companion onto the true battle field.

He would wait here, in the shadows of war. Soaking up the scene, he continued to walk towards the building.

_Perhaps, the last responsibility I have here will be taken care of by… others_.

He refused to think of his friends.

_Perhaps these people can manage to keep this city clean of the eternal evil that lurks in all shadows of this world. I can finally move on, protect the rich, the poor… the weak from evil. I will follow the teachings of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu farther than any before me. I will be the lonely hero, feared and hated by all yet in truth, a bringer of justice._

He sighed. More wickedness: good could be perceived as evil. Yet…

_It is selfish. I long for the chaos, the confusion, the excuse of 'kill or be killed'. It will return, and I will be the liberator. Perceived as evil, I will hide in the shadows next to the evil I fight. An outcast, a fallen god, wandering lonely and hated on this earth… is that punishment enough?_

Shift

Kenshin's eyes shot open as his current reality came flooding back to him.

_It seems one man is not quite dead… Sanosuke, that baby, he wouldn't kill it, not after what he had learned from… that the Rurouni, the former Ishin Shishi…_

He refused to associate himself with the kindness he had once known, even for that short time. He would not remember the love he had shared in that short time of happiness. He would not remember that it was the killer he now brought out that had ended it all. Himself…

Some mechanism turned in his heart. A single tear slid silently down his cheek, mixed with his blood.

_Even my sadness is not pure. My tears mix with my blood._

_I am so selfish… I did not deserve the love afforded to me by Tomoe, or Kaoru, Sanosuke… Yahiko…_

_It's too late for me…_

_Too late…_

She collapsed in a pile of tears and exhaustion. The excess emotions finally took over, and the lingering hangover affected her further.

_What's the point? What can I do? And why should Kenshin need me… It's not as if he loves me. If he did, he would not have left me alone…_ She shivered at the memory or his eyes when he first arrived in the forest to save her from Jin-E. Those eyes… they were not filled with a sense of duty.

_So very alone…_

_Love…_ His eyes said he loved her though…

The very thought of it broke her down. She sank down onto the dirt road, unable to stop her body, nor the sobs that racked her body.

_Perhaps it was simply worry… worry for a helpless woman, the damsel in distress. Yes, that must be it._ The tears stopped. She had forced her sorrow to leave; only anger remained.

_He thinks I'm helpless!_

That was her only thought, as she blocked out all other feelings she held for Kenshin. She stood slowly, head bowed, more enraged than ever. Her eyes were covered in the shadows. As she straightened her body up into a standing position, her eyes riveted, glazing over without emotions as she examined her surroundings once more. Her feet started to move, pace increasing until she was running.

A small _ping_ resounded through her body as her heart went ice cold. No longer guided by her feelings, she turned in the direction of the gunshot she had heard in the distance and ran, only blankness in her mind.

But a feeling of fright was hidden, a feeling of anticipation, and of admiration…

_Kenshin! _

(**AN**: the ping sound Kaoru heard was the click in Kenshin's heart, not a gun shot. Their hearts are linked… you'll see why in a later chapter)

As splintered wood fell to the ground, the first opponent appeared from within the cloud of dust. A man, with short arms but long legs, appeared. He wore a strange demonic mask and had gaudy stripes on both of his arms. The costume in itself was unappealing to Sanosuke.

Before the debris had settled, without the courtesy of a speech or greeting, Saito struck first. The powerful Gatotsu thrust, at half strength, was easily avoided by the martial artist, deflected by only his hand. Saito was unperturbed, his face staying emotionless, even as he received a powerful kick to the stomach.

_It seems that this 'Oniwabanshu' has talent. He is powerful and skilled but…_

He smirked.

…Not skilled enough. How did someone like him survive the Bakumatsu, and emerge with a powerful reputation?

There was a quick and sudden thrust thrown at the masked man's shoulder. So again the flow of the battle restarted. Blood sprayed out, trickling down the martial artist's arm towards his numbed hand.

Saito sighed. _I thought he would twist the other way, forcing my sword into his heart and killing him. It seems this battle must drag on a bit longer._

_Why did he sigh?_ Sanosuke shot a glance at the other, slightly surprised. The hit on his shoulder was a good, solid strike that created an important wound, unless…

Did he mean to kill this man? It was just the second attack of his fight; the opponent seemed a skilled and honorable fighter as well.

_There is something wrong with this ally, something about him… a killer instinct? A former assassin perhaps? No, not even Kenshin acted like this man. Though only Kaoru could be the one to confirm his thoughts._

Kaoru…

Sanosuke thought back to Udou Jin-E… to the fear that had been present and hidden behind her deep depression.

W_as Kenshin really so frightening?_

"Did you really live through the Bakumatsu?" Sanosuke's eyes again focused in on the battle before him. The words of the cold blooded man licking the sweet blood of his blade in ecstasy had woken him from his deep train of thought.

"I realize the Oniwabanshu clan did survive. But you… weakling. You don't have the skills or the demeanor to survive such a… _gruesome_ war." Saito smirked.

_Yes, gruesome it was…_

He grinned. Though it didn't bother him at all. The severed heads, the dying screams, the sounds of pain… he quite enjoyed them actually, and to this present day.

Editor: HAHA! Guess who's running the show now! ME! And I demand a tribute of mangos! Hunh? Oh, don't worry about the authoress and her muse… I think they're… still locked up in that closet? Oh. Dear me. I suppose I should do something. They'll figure out how to get out on their own anyhow.

Actually, she's having some issues with her computer, so the task has come upon ME. Oh snap, beat that. xDDDDDDDDDDD

REVIEW. I know the pain of an unreviewed chapter. So click the button and review.


	8. One More Dead

I'm back, I'll just be brief, here's a summery incase you forget the story so far:

-Kenshin killed udou jin-e and left the dojo, bumped into megumi, was challenged by aoshi

-sano enlisted saito/fugita as help to defeat kanryu and save megumi to give her a second chance at life/ a chance to atone for her sins

-Kaoru was broken but determined to go with Sanosuke and fight with him and see Kenshin

-megumi had saved sano's life and was, duh, captured by Kanryu, like in the manga

on with the story!!

**One More dead, How Many More Tears Must be Shed?**

Twisting a bit, the masked fighter wrenched his arm free, at the same time thrusting the fist of his unharmed arm hard into the man's face. Jumping back, the fighters returned to their positions.

Saito was moving in again even before Han'nya had completely readied himself and set his footing.

This stike, again.

The squinty eyed man rushed towards him, instantaneously upon him, attacking with the same technique. The masked fighter began to duck and charge as well, attempting to balance the oncoming speed and match it while throwing a punch of his own.

Crrrrrick

The point of the Saito's poised blade contacted the strange mask of the martial arts warrior, quickly shattering it into tiny pieces, almost as thin as dust.

Plitt… Plitt…

The sword had plunged straight through the nearly impenetrable mask directly into the unsuspecting skull of the pathetic man. A disfigured face met the disgusted eyes of the wolf as it was revealed, having worn the last of a thousand masks. Soft gurgling escaped the spy's throat as blood began to stream into the open mouth that was gasping for air.

Unceremoniously, he jerked his sword out of the deformed face of a once skilled fighter. A wad of spit sprang from Saito's mouth as he degraded the skilled martial artist, disgusted his sword had ever come in contact with such an ugly thing and tasting his unquenchable animal bloodlust growing. As the former Oniwanbanshu fell into the bleak solitude of blackness beyond, his uneven eyes remained open, seeing all, yet unseeing all the same.

With his last breath, the fighter whispered out his final words: "One such as you will never defeat the Okashira of one of the Bakumatsu's strongest fighting forces the-" But he was gone.

Sanosuke stood in the corner. Staring. Silent. Motionless. He watched as the man's face began to shadow, the scraps of his humanity left behind fading before Sano's eyes. He had not even bothered to re-sheath or wipe his dripping sword. He followed the red trail of a martial artist's blood as it slowly thinned to a stream of infrequent drops. Determination was written in his features; he couldn't take it.

The murder of a skilled individual, when only a clear victory or incapacitation was necessary, was unacceptable. Worse, he had shown the dead man no respect. Had been disgusted by the appearance of a man who had survived a life time of pain and given up everything to become a faithful warrior to a strong Okashira.

In one quick motion Sanosuke's fingers had pulled the misshaped eyelids of the worthy warrior and hid his pupils forever from the horrors of our world. Then he was off again, sprinting along side the killer. Sano received a small smirk from the man as the only recognition for his actions.

Stupid hatchling, had you been born but a few years earlier, the Bakumatsu would have killed you too. How that weakling survived- cowardice, I'm sure- was luck, not skill. You have no skill. Even worse, you have not the heart of a true warrior. You are weak, caring, and easily controlled by your unbridled emotions. Saito smirked. Pathetic.

Their footsteps continued to fall, moving farther and farther from the crumpled body pooled in blood.

---

Kenshin, nearly at to the end of the courtyard now, still savored the chaotic scene that so fitted the Hitokiri ruling his heart. He had seen the fight, watched that man who had been standing quietly reverently close the eyes of the victim of Saito's cruelty.

Watched the smooth steel glide effortlessly through the skull of the spy,

Watched that gorgeous, crimson liquid flow freely down a past man's face, into his mouth, soaking his clothes, wetting the floor.

He shivered. Anticipation. He licked his lips, making them glisten with their new wetness. Yes, soon it will be my turn to kill again, soon I will-

"Kenshin!" The cold and calm voice cut through his thoughts, as severely as his sword has sliced short hundreds of lives.

His face froze. Alert, he shifted slowly, turning his face towards the source of his interruption. His eyes rotated, aiming slowly towards the shadow standing at Kanryu's open gate.

Shiiing

Gold flashed across his dark eyes, staying only for a second, staying only until he saw that his newly acquired target was—

"Kaoru…" he breathed letting his lips wrap around the word, allowing his brain to absorb the name that meant so much to him. His face darkened, eyes glinting with a golden tint.

No. that was only another link to the past. The name meant nothing but pain and guilt. He could not avoid her glare as steady eyes met his. He could not avoid her. Few days had passed since that day… since… he refused to think of Jin-E.

If she could not be forgotten, she would have to be destroyed.

He readied himself, bending into a fighter's stance, preparing to unsheathe his sword the moment that person came close enough.

One lone tear fell silently down her face, but her resolve did not weaken. The droplet rolled unchallenged, lonely, down the soft pale cheek of a young girl, distraught… destroyed.

An unsteady hand held her wooden sword, dangling it lightly from the fingertips, lightly brushing the tip of the grass. She raised her arm. Slowly. Deliberately. A careful breath. Not to calm herself, but to prepare for certain death at the hand of a loved one.

Her slight tremble became obvious and the smirk on the Hitokiri's face was unpleasantly cruel. Again she was hardened. If only she could bring the Rurouni back, even for a short time. To have him awaken from his daze, overpowered by sadness as he had been saved by Tomoe's death, so be it. She would die for him.

She gasped. Her mind slowing turning, registering her own thoughts, as if they had been completely foreign. I would die for him…

One final tear, full of all her pain, her regrets, and her fears, glided down her face. Absorbed into the soft cloth of her clothing, the wet spot seemed to shine with all the emotions hopes and dreams she had let go. She spoke at last breaking their long silence.

---

ok, ummmm… I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever, but if I get like, say 5 replies, I will actually come back in full and update consistently… I fully expect that you have all abandon me by now but whatever. Hope you (if you exist) enjoyed it anyways, see yas!

Editor: Alright dears. Review. or I'll kick you in the shin.


	9. Victory?

**Victory...?**

"come." It was a simple command, but that one syllible had a world of meaning. the hitokiri's eye's shimmered as the moon glinted of his empty face. His mind was empty of emotion, even of thought, only survival instincts remained. Could he really battle in such a state? Yes. He must. There was no other choice, if he let the tears… and his past effect him, his thoughts would be clouded with doubts with uncertainty.

He began to rush forward, slowly at first, increasing as he raced faster and faster through the courtyard outside Kanryu's manshion. He had to cut himself off from feeling, because the only one left to support him, the only one left who he had ever trusted had given up on him. a tear identical to the clear jem that had run down Kaoru's face now adorned his.

He was upon her now. A quick slash at waist height was easily evaded, but forced to move backward suddently, the girl was caught off balance, and half a second later, blood came pooring from her arm as the slashed line running down it began to trickle. It was nothing serious, but it seemed to Kaoru that going back was not an option. Had she really meant so little to him?

Kenshin watched the blood stain the dojo master's arm. Anger began to gleam in his eye's as the emotions began trickling out of his uncontrollable phyci. She had not prevented udou jin-e's death, and now… now she wanted his? It was too much. Even Tomoe hadn't tried to kill him… tomoe.

His conscience over took him, blood as thin as tear drops began to run from the scar on his cheek. He was jolted suddenly out of the emotional healing when a sharp smack on the shoulder was delt out by— by

His eyes narrowed. She could never replace tomoe, he should have known. He could never avenge tomoe either but he, he had tried and now? He looked into her eyes as the frail body shook.

She was not worthy of a swift death, nor was she the one destined to free the hitokiri of his earthly pain. A golden gleam shown through his tinted eye's once more. _It must end_. His concentration returned, the small blows they had been exchanging seemed nothing now. A leap backwards, not retreat, but preparation. Kenshin lowered himself to the growd, nearly invisible in the shadows. And then—

_Shiiiing!!_

The warm liquid began to pool around Kaoru's livid body. eye's wide, as she watched in disbelief the man she had loved, the man she had, lost, the man she had failed to save, even for a minute. Gasping breathing, uneven and shallow for the wound across her belly. Reaching one uncontrollable hand to her face in spasms she realized not a single tear was falling. She had really let go, really givin up. Her face was dark and blank. Why then, why had she fought him? darkness began to take over her mind as she closed her stony eyes from the world she prepared for the next, but what met her was far less comforting.

Her eyes snapped open as cold sharp steal sliced her unsuspecting skin apart. Lifing her head slowly from the ground where it lay, she stared at the wound. A long thin streak stretched from her right shoulder to her left hip. More blood began to seep through. A second, unnecessary slash formed a mark she could never forget. Her eyes flashed suddenly to Kenshin's cheek… why? An unsteady hand reached out, into the unclear surroundings, darkness clouded the edges of her vision but still her hand stretched out, upwards towards the scarred man.

One more the shadow turned away, red hair slowly disappearing into the distance, never to return. Still her hand waited, waited for one last touch of her beloved's hand. Vision let her, all senses gone. Only bleak darkness kept her company in her lonliness, and one thought: Kenshin. One last trembling moment. Something brushed at her hand, something seemed to reach for her, her deaf ear seemed to hear but nothing registered. A small smile graced her dieing lips. He had come back, she had not died in vain.

Limp. Her arm fell slow as a feather to lie, unmoving in the soft blood drenched grass.

'thank you' were her final thoughts, but her soul had separated long before the arm died.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please don't get mad! I know it's short and un-edited but I wanted to make sure you know I'm actually back for good so I decided to update anyway.

Please read and review! I'll return soon! Promise!

Wasabi: and a promise is a promise!


	10. Two Lives Forever Lost

**Two Lives Lost Forever to the Sands of Time.  
Things Will Never be the Same Again  
**

Crumpled, he curled up next to the body knowing it would never again awaken to the light of day. Hot tears streamed from his dark eyes in thick streams, their salty pathways staining his fine cheeks. Harsh sobs wracked his shocked body as shivers ran through him. Clouded by the haze of his sudden loss, his hands clutched blindly at the silent form stretched into darkness, unceremoniously dumped in a heap of death to lie in the shadowed grass. Her face remained red from the cold, her hands stayed warm against the waning bodily functions of the sole-less dojo master's figure. Why? Why did she have to die? And for nothing!

Yahiko focused his pain, compressing his thoughts around the terrible feelings welling up in his heart. Why had he killed her?

Love. Most irrational of the human emotions, is the only source of true hope and happiness in this world, why, then, had she paid for it with her life?

His mind wandered back, reliving the moment with equally painful fear, equally horrifying shock, equally sudden sorrow.

Flash back the sword awkwardly pierced her abdomen, jolting with a hand, unsteady as that of a beginning student of the sword. But for Kenshin? What did it mean? Huffing still from the run to Kanryu's mansion, fog drifted up from Yahiko's panting mouth, mystifying the scenery, inspiring an even eerier feeling. Eye's alert, he had gazed through the fog and welling tears which filled his eyes. He remained silent. Standing still at the surrounding gate, he had stood, unnoticed by the kind rurouni. Anger had been bubbling, about to boil over and burst into physical retaliation, when a new wave of awareness whipped his worried mind. The golden flecked eyes of the rurouni just seconds before had disappeared, leaving, in their stead, two beautifully large red eyes, open in horrified shock. Growing wider as the effect of his irrational action he had believed necessary before hit him; Kenshin's eyes flickered longingly over the beautiful woman's well-toned body and glazed over with a thin new layer of moisture. Yahiko had seen something leave those handsome eyes in that moment. A shimmer graced the saddening eyes of the rurouni as tears, larger than Yahiko had ever seen, piled up in the corners of those self-hating eyes. They blurred all vision, seeming, within seconds, to be falling down his face for the great sadness so obviously displayed within each droplet. Before even one tear could be shed, the red head's body acted mindlessly, slashing recklessly at the painful memory before it. His face followed her movement carefully, watching helplessly as the ruin of the woman left his world forever, falling, falling, falling, softly towards the ground. The thin lips trembled, almost unnoticeable as Kenshin's body surged forward to catch her. With his arms just inches away from the collapsing body, he stopped, staying stock still with unseeing eyes. Wide open, they watched her, not wanting to acknowledge the overwhelming emotion within him. This would be the second… the second corpse of one of the only people he had ever…

Love. It instilled a powerful hope. Could she really die…? Could she really leave him all alone in this state of lonely confusion? Could she really… it was irrational to believe. It was all he had.

Then it hit.

Crack her delicate form seemed to break as it collided with the earth below. It hit him. His senses returned. He was jarred by the sound, by it, returned to the world beyond his hopeful mind of impossible dreams. Instantaneously all tears evaporated from his eyes, leaving them dry and narrowed in the hitokiri glare he had mastered long ago with ease, it had come so naturally. With his senses, came an awareness of a presence, a presence that had gone too long unnoticed by the gate of Kanryu's mansion. Something left those beautiful eyes in that moment; a chilling breeze blew harmlessly past the cold hitokiri and his icy heart. He turned, slowly, as if time was on the verge of stopping. Stood. Slowly, slowly. Walked. Strong. Stepped with assurance. But what was that trip? Not hesitation, was it? But the moment was gone and Kenshin continued away from the dieing woman and crying boy, so far gone, no emotion could come close to his heart. His hair wisped past the broken doors of Kanryu's mansion, and that was it. End Yahiko's flashback

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

idiot: sorry! It's even shorter than the last chapter but I'm trying to at least be consistent and update each week! At least this one is edited! (slightly… hardly)

wasabi: still, read and review for her plus look forward to her…

idiot: HOLIDAY SPECIAL!!! Coming next weekend! To be an extra long chapter, maybe with a little random tidbit at the end that has nothing to do with this story!!!

Wasabi: see ya then! Happy holidays!


End file.
